prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Hall of annoying crap-Dungeoneering.
Note:Help appreachiated. With the release of dungeoneering came a barrage of spam from 12 year old crying:"OMFG ITS A MINIGAME!","I CANT AFK DIS!!@" and "Where iz bot to sial?"(stupid idiots who thought that it was sailing).However after a few months things calmed down,and people relieased that theres a bunch of annoying crap in dungeoneering that jagex wouldnt give a crap about.This is a list of them: 'World 117' World 117 was made the official world of dungeoneering.However,with it came an entire bunch of stupid idiots that have no stinking idea of the word team.The idiots were classfied into 2 groups: 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE QUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT' This type of guy would quit in a matter of seconds over a stupid argument,a death caused by his "CHUCK NORRIS!" solo behavior of hog all the food then solo all rooms,not being able to wait 30 seconds for someone to make a potion or other reasons. 'Nolife annoyance' Some call them OMG MONEY PLEASE?,others call them "nolife noob".They call themselves 138 gods.The type of annoying nerd who is maxed out in everything and would showoff enter somewhere with a dungoneering cape replacing the group gatestone portal.This guy lives on trolling noobs by entering a low level dungeons with other people,then leaving one microsecond later,causing a bunch of noobs to be trapped in a dungeon filled with doors wielding the message "You need 105 a skill causing smokey the bear to F***ing rage on you to open this door." 'Monolith room' The monolith room is the ultimate room of rage,to a soloer it might be the easiest combat room,but to a 5:5 large team,its a way to waste your full inventory of food + your famliar's inventory of food on 1-3 doors which usually lead to a dead end with no key or a boss that will not hesitate to go RAGE!!!!@@ on your entire team,KOing you and your mates and getting about 11k of dungeoneering xp on floor 40 that you wasted 3 hours on.Other outcomes include:Instant team rage,Tons of swearing and a headache from that stupid sound from the monolith. 'Merc room' The nightmare of all dungeoneerers.Find a level 213 mage named "Merceanary leader",watch your level 60 teammate enter thinking that his prayer will protect him,Watch the leader summon forgotten mages,rangers and warriors wearing t11 equipment and BEHOLD!One of the hardest rooms that was made for pissing players off.Usually,you will end up having a stupid team that would go attack the primal warriors instead of the leader,but with a good team you might have a little bit less amount of raging. 'Ramokee room' Take 4 summoning famliars each having a skill,paint them black and red,shove steriods up their mouths,give them a stupid name and an even stupider examine text,put in a large pointless oblisk,throw a perfectly reasonal and good background into a shredder,add some annoying monsters just for teh lulz and you got another combat puzzle room thats more annoying than the music of runescape.This one consists of summoning famliars that made a crime for a race called gorjai..Screw it im not spelling this crap.Anyways you gotta smash 4 summoning famliars who just had a monster meal of steriods.But you dont go killing randomly,instead you kill in order,starting from the skinweaver,which has the annoying ability to heal,then the stormbringer mager which hits a ton more than your icebarrage potted with prayer on a level 99 constitution 1 defence wearing the weakest armor against magic with 1 magic.Then theres the death slinger which throws carved rocks on you that appearantly hit through armor VERY hard.Finally theres a bloodrager who is a tank who was smuggled from left 4 dead and onto runescape after having a 2 year plastic surgery. (Im out of ideas,its all yours guys Brego1176 17:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC)) Category:Hall of annoying crap